


Rage

by ventie



Series: Rage [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventie/pseuds/ventie
Summary: Do turbilhão de coisas que eu sentia, a forma mais fácil de expressá-las era através da raiva - esse sim era um sentimento conhecido, e eu me sentia mais à vontade em nutrir raiva de Castiel do que qualquer outra coisa.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Rage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi essa história nos idos de 2017, mas não fiz referência a nenhum episódio específico. Se eu tivesse que colocar ela em alguma linha do tempo, seria algo entre as temporadas 4 e 5, onde o Cas era esse anjo superpoderoso - mas também faço referência ao tempo em que ele virou humano, na temporada 9.

Eu estava muito, mas muito irritado. Mais do que em todas as outras vezes em que ele simplesmente apareceu sem que ninguém pedisse. Eu me irritava nesses momentos porque me lembrava de todas as vezes em que precisei e clamei por Castiel até perder a voz, as esperanças, e ele não apareceu. Eu me irritava porque sabia que, pra ele, pipocar na minha frente era extremamente fácil e rápido, não importava qual era a droga de coisa de anjo que estivesse acontecendo no Céu.

E conforme o tempo foi passando, seria natural que eu já esperasse por isso, que ficasse menos irritado, ou que simplesmente não ligasse pro jeito que Cas agia comigo. Só que aconteceu exatamente o contrário: a cada vez eu ficava mais furioso. Tanto que meu corpo passou a responder a toda essa ira, involuntariamente. Eu estava no estágio de tremer completamente, e já havia passado há tempos pelo de trancar o maxilar até que doesse, cerrar os punhos até cravar minhas unhas na carne e sentir uma onda de calor irradiar do estômago para o resto do meu corpo.

Quando eu ouvi o tranquilo e habitual "Olá, Dean" ecoar naquela merda de casa abandonada, no meio do nada, a calma estampada naqueles malditos olhos azuis fez com que todas essas sensações se manifestassem ao mesmo tempo. Aliado ao fato de que eu tinha acabado de me deitar para aproveitar as minhas sagradas quatro horas de sono depois de trinta e seis horas de vigília contínua, sozinho naquela mata, ouvir Cas completar aquela frase com um simples "Eu preciso de sua ajuda", mantendo a expressão sem sentimentos de sempre, me fez ficar furioso.

Senti meu corpo ser comandado por uma força estranha e impelido por todo aquele ódio que me queimava. Quando dei por mim, já estava com as mãos na gola do sobretudo, e empurrei Castiel com toda a força que pude reunir. Ele tropeçou em uma tábua solta no assoalho ao recuar pelo susto, e caiu batendo as costas ruidosamente contra o chão de madeira velho e nojento, o que fez a poeira de décadas se levantar ao redor de seu corpo.

Eu acabei caindo por cima dele, e aproveitei essa invasão de espaço acidental para prender seus braços no chão com meus joelhos e fazer algo que eu já queria há algum tempo. Eu soquei aquele filho da mãe com tudo de mim. E continuei batendo cada vez mais forte quando vi que a expressão em seu rosto era impávida e não se alterava com os golpes. "Dean, eu não entendo por que você está fazendo isso” - ele comentou sem se abater, não mostrando resistência alguma a cada golpe desferido.

Eu bati com mais força ao relembrar todos os pesadelos que eu tinha com aquele rosto inexpressivo, vendo-o morrer e levando um pedaço do que sobrou de bom em mim, o que já não era muito. E sem perceber as lágrimas grossas e constantes começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e cair sobre Castiel. Maldito medo que me fazia parecer ridículo! A frequência e a força dos golpes foi diminuindo durante aqueles longos minutos, o sangue daquela casca que ele usava em minhas mãos, já doloridas de tanto golpeá-lo. Castiel era isso: uma casca sem expressões nem sentimentos. Então eu parei, chorando copiosamente ainda em cima de dele, que rapidamente se regenerou, mas não se moveu.

Ele me olhava tentando entender o que nem eu mesmo sabia explicar. Eu não me importei que ele me visse chorando como uma garotinha; eu estava fraco e cansado demais para me preocupar com qualquer coisa àquela altura. As lágrimas faziam toda aquela cena ficar embaçada ao meu olhar, o que junto à meia luz dos lampiões conferia a tudo uma atmosfera ainda mais surreal. Eu não entendia por que aquele maldito anjo não havia reagido; eu precisava bater, queria brigar. Eu tinha que deixar todo esse ódio sair seja lá como fosse.

Foi então que eu vi um súbito lampejo de compreensão passar pelo rosto de Castiel, como uma luz fina e rápida demais para perceber. Ele entortou a cabeça para a esquerda, cerrando os olhos e me fitando como se me visse pela primeira vez. A intensidade daquele olhar me hipnotizava e irritava ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia brigar, caçar e matar, mas não sabia como reagir àquilo - então meu corpo parou de se mover por completo. A partir daquele ponto, Cas tomou toda a iniciativa.

Ele escorregou de baixo de mim, livrando-se facilmente da prisão que eu fazia com meu corpo, e se levantou sem maior esforço. Eu continuei ajoelhado, acompanhando seus movimentos com o olhar, e minha cabeça caiu para trás para enxergá-lo me olhando de cima. Acho que Cas entendeu como se isso não fosse a coisa certa a fazer, pois me olhava naquela situação humilhante com uma expressão quase de desespero. Então ele se abaixou, ajoelhando-se em frente a mim e ficamos no mesmo nível.

Minha cabeça latejava e eu não pude mais sustentar seu peso; deixei que caísse para frente em um gesto de derrota. Meus braços repousavam ao lado do meu corpo, e eu já não tinha forças para me manter em pé. Me senti fraquejar e Castiel deve ter percebido, pois assim que vi que ia cair, senti seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, me acolhendo em um gesto de conforto e carinho. "Eu preciso de voce, Cas". "Eu ouvi você Dean, todas as vezes".

Aquela sensação de ser confortado era estranha e nova pra mim, ainda mais vindo de Castiel. O tempo que ele passou como ser humano fez com que ele entendesse melhor a dor - e era isso que eu sentia naquele momento. Uma dor emocional e física, que eu nunca tinha deixado escapar dessa forma antes, e não fazia ideia de como havia saído. O abraço que me envolvia era tão forte e cheio de certeza que eu pude sentir que ele havia entendido. E permanecemos assim pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Meu peito subia e descia com a respiração descompassada, e esse movimento desacelerava a cada segundo enquanto eu sentia o corpo de Cas acompanhando o meu, de tão próximos e encaixados que estávamos.

Castiel moveu uma das mãos das minhas costas para meu rosto, me forçando a encará-lo. “Eu posso sentir seu desespero, Dean. Eu entendo esse sentimento humano, mas não consigo identificar a origem dele neste momento… Eu gostaria de poder curá-lo”. Ele pousou ambas as mãos em meu rosto e eu as segurei instintivamente, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Eu não entendi muito bem o que se passou - eu me empurrei novamente contra Cas, mas desta vez fechando os olhos e beijando-o. Senti um tranco quando nossos corpos se chocaram com violência, mas novamente Castiel não recuou. Pelo contrário, ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma ânsia que eu tinha. Eu abri os olhos por alguns instantes, suficientes para ver seus olhos arregalados em surpresa se fecharem em rendição, e foi ele quem aprofundou o beijo, pedindo passagem com a língua.

O calor que irradiou pelo meu corpo naquele momento era completamente diferente de alguns minutos atrás. A sensação dessa vez era reconfortante, como se Castiel me preenchesse com sua graça através daquele contato - e talvez fosse isso mesmo que estivesse acontecendo, porque definitivamente havia algo irradiando de Cas que batia na minha pele e corria pelas minhas veias. Então eu me vi completamente entregue e indefeso, mas não senti medo. Eu confiava em Castiel, apesar de tudo, de todas as vezes em que me senti abandonado, e o que ele me dava naquele momento, eu percebi, era tudo que eu precisava sentir - era tudo de si. Senti um vento forte e repentino entrar pelas janelas ao mesmo tempo em que uma luz calma e azulada irradiava de Castiel, passando através das minhas pálpebras. Foi como se tudo que havia de ruim dentro de mim se iluminasse também, e eu não questionei mais o que estava acontecendo, apenas me deixei ser guiado. Todos os meus medos, o mundo inteiro poderia se danar naquele momento. Era eu quem precisava ser salvo agora, e Cas o faria de novo.

Castiel se afastou uns poucos centímetros, certificando-se de que eu estava bem. Percebi que ele mesmo ficou surpreso com a resposta de seu corpo àquele toque, mas permaneceu com uma expressão firme; ele havia entendido. Então não havia mais pressa, mas havia sim uma urgência em retomar a proximidade de antes. E toda a confusão e intensidade inexplicáveis que pairavam quando estávamos próximos, durante todos estes anos, se tornou clara como aqueles olhos. Era assim que a paz deveria ser para nós dois; esse era o “vínculo mais profundo” que compartilhávamos.

Eu sentia como se meu corpo houvesse sido suspenso no ar, e não sei dizer exatamente como havia me movido. Cas agora me repousava com cuidado na cama velha e mal arrumada em que eu estava deitado quando chegou. Ele parecia ter esquecido do que havia ido fazer ali, de que tinha pedido minha ajuda, e pela primeira vez eu não me senti mais como um pedaço de quebra-cabeça, um soldado que tinha um papel para desempenhar naquela guerra sangrenta que eram nossas vidas. Eu me senti importante e, estranhamente, protegido. E isso era completamente novo pra mim.

Eu queria Castiel mais perto ainda, e instintivamente puxei sua gravata. Segurei de novo o sobretudo, mas dessa vez para tirá-lo, levando junto o terno preto surrado. Ele mesmo soltou a própria gravata e desabotoou a camisa, se debruçando em cima de mim para me ajudar a tirar minha jaqueta. Ele mantinha os olhos fixos em mim e isso me confortava. Suas mãos ainda estavam hesitantes, então eu o encorajei abrindo minhas calças e depois as suas, até que não houvesse mais nenhum pedaço de tecido que atrapalhasse o contato do corpo dele em cima do meu.

Cas voltou a me beijar com força, uma mão em meu rosto e a outra em minha cintura. Senti um choque quando ele pressionou nossos corpos e eu experimentei sua ereção contra a minha. Ele precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele, e isso ficou claro pela intensidade e rapidez com que nossos corpos se entrelaçavam e aprofundavam ainda mais o contato, as mãos apertando a carne e as pernas intercalando-se.

Inverti nossas posições para poder ter mais acesso a Castiel, e no momento em que me sentei em seu baixo ventre senti o corpo abaixo de mim estremecer levemente, bem como toda a casa. Cas levou as mãos até meu peito para tocar as sardas. Sem me mover daquela posição, Castiel enlaçou minha cintura e ergueu o próprio corpo, aproximando seus lábios e beijando meu peito. Puxei seu rosto novamente contra o meu, segurando em seus cabelos. Me ajeitei então em seu colo, e senti sua ereção latejar bem próximo de mim.  
Se algum dia este momento tivesse passado pela minha cabeça, eu provavelmente teria acreditado que iria sentir vergonha, medo, e que eu estaria em uma posição completamente inversa à que eu estava agora. Mas tudo simplesmente me pareceu correto do jeito que estava, e nós sabíamos como aconteceria sem precisar trocar nenhuma palavra. A luz de Castiel e o jeito como ele me segurava, como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, me davam essa segurança. O desejo que tomava conta de mim, que eu via também nas pupilas azuis dilatadas, pedia que eu tomasse alguma atitude. 

Levei as mãos de Castiel até minha própria ereção e comecei a me preparar, ainda um pouco trêmulo. A dor não me incomodou, porque Cas subia e descia seu toque e só me fazia desejá-lo cada vez mais.

Então eu o guiei, e nenhuma dor física que eu senti naquele momento era pior do que a angústia que eu senti todos esses anos, até chegar ali. Eu tive que driblar a sensação de me sentir rasgado e exposto mais uma vez, de me sentir vulnerável. Não sem esforço, quando Cas estava completamente dentro de mim, nossos corpos oscilaram ao mesmo tempo e ele me abraçou forte, enquanto eu sentia novamente o calor de sua luz azulada brilhar sobre mim até que ele retomasse o controle. Comecei a me mover lentamente sobre ele, querendo mais, oferecendo tudo de mim também. Cas então pousou a mão sobre a marca que havia deixado anos antes em meu ombro direito, e apertou-o enquanto apressava seu movimento dentro de mim. O gesto abrandou a dor e acelerou o desejo que eu sentia, como se finalmente eu estivesse completo de novo. Aquela sensação só podia ser descrita como felicidade, e eu comecei a me tocar no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Castiel, sentindo que perdíamos o controle. Nossa respiração já estava completamente descompassada e ofegante, até que eu o senti jorrar e pulsar dentro de mim, logo o seguindo e caindo por cima dele, encaixando nossos corpos suados e cansados.

Abracei Castiel como se minha vida dependesse disso, e realmente dependia. Ele caiu por mim para me salvar do inferno, e tinha me salvado de novo. Dessa vez, era eu quem havia caído completamente por ele. Mas não me importava, porque percebi que era assim que deveria ter sido desde sempre. E eu faria tudo de novo, mas se tivesse outra chance, não demoraria tanto tempo para perceber e dizer  
\- Eu te amo, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira história Destiel que eu escrevi, originalmente publicada no Spirit em 20/03/2017. Mesmo achando minha escrita um lixo, ponderei que valia a pena postar aqui. Apesar de ser brasileira e ter escrito em pt-BR, assisto Supernatural no original e leio fics aqui em inglês, o que faz com que eu ache estranho e com que possa haver alguma divergência entre a tradução oficial e a minha, livre - perdão por isso.
> 
> Nota original: Me perdoe qualquer erro de gramática, qualquer clichê ou cena piegas. Resolvi postar essa história em um lapso de coragem, já que estou enrolando há anos para postar qualquer coisa e há meses com esta ideia.  
> Se você chegou até aqui, obrigada por ler e me incentivar a continuar escrevendo ;)


End file.
